Hair is a biofilament of keratin protein. The hair care products are indispensable in everyone's daily life. Taking care of hair is not only the requirement for hygiene, but also it symbolizes fashion and lifestyle. The present invention describes a multifunctional hairbrush, which is configured to deliver a bioactive compound/biologically active molecule or a mixture of bioactive compounds/biologically active molecules for growth and protection of hair. The multifunctional hairbrush can be integrated with a detachable hair dryer.